


Visiting Bernie

by Jen_Forrester



Category: Berena - Fandom, Campwolfe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen_Forrester/pseuds/Jen_Forrester
Summary: Serena surprises Bernie





	

The knock at the door awoke Bernie from her slumber. She rose from the sofa and groaned as she felt the now familiar twinge in her back. Bernie rubbed her neck and padded barefoot to the door.  
'Serena!' Bernie exclaimed as she took in the brunette standing in front of her.  
Serena felt a well of satisfaction as she noted Bernie's stunned expression. her eyes slowly surveyed the blonde taking in her slim form in her crisp white shirt. Serena held her breath as she noted Bernie's long bare slender legs.  
Serena's reverie was disrupted by a guffaw.  
'What on earth is that on your head?' Bernie enquired staring at the fur hat atop Serena's head.  
Serena bristled. How dare she? How dare Bernie make fun of her hat? She had come all the way to the Ukraine and Bernie was making fun of her.  
'Can i come in?' Serena asked in a brittle tone.  
Bernie shuffled her feet her lashes fluttered against her cheek, she ran her tongue across her lips before returning Serena's gaze.  
'Of course, but only if you leave your hat on.' Bernie replied a luminous grin on her face she moved back from the door to let Serena pass.


End file.
